Seaside Kingdom
The , also known as Where The Sea meets the Sun is a location that appears in Super Mario Odyssey. Due to the local inhabitants being beret-clad snail and boss have a French name it's location based on of the French Riviera. Its most notable city is Bubblaine, which serves as the kingdom's main playable area in the game. The kingdom is notable for being primarily inhabited by the Bubblainians. The primary currency of the Seaside Kingdom are purple Shells, however they also accept regular gold coins. Power Moon Locations Mario will need a total of 10 Power Moons to power up the Odyssey . *'01: The Stone Pillar Seal:' Obtained by using a Gushen to climb up a pillar near the beach by the Odyssey. *'02: The Lighthouse Seal:' Obtained by entering the pipe at the end of the Underwater Tunnel to the Lighthouse. *'03: The Hot Spring Seal:' Obtained by using a Gushen to clear away the lava at Hot Spring Island and diving to retrieve the moon. *'04: The Seal Above the Canyon:' Obtained by climbing the Rolling Canyon the breaking the crate-wall at the end of the path. *'06: On the Cliff Overlooking the Beach:' *'07: Ride the Jetstream:' *'08: Ocean-Bottom Maze: Treasure:' Obtained by reaching the end of the 2D maze section underwater. *'09: Ocean-Bottom Maze: Hidden Room:' Obtained by crouching and entering a secret room in the 2D section of the Kingdom. *'10: Underwater Highway Tunnel:' *'11: Shh! It's a Shortcut!:' Obtained by going into a small passage near the Checkpoint Flag at the western part of the ocean trench. *'12: Gap in the Ocean Trench:' Obtained by going behind the Sphynx and entering a hole in the wall. There, Mario must turn right and swim down. *'13: Slip Through the Nesting Spot:' *'14: Merci, Dorrie!:' Obtained by diving under the purple Crazy Cap shop. *'15: Bonjour, Dorrie!:' Obtained by using a Gushen to reach the Moon floating above the yellow Crazy Cap shop (only accessible after defeating Mollosque-Lanceur). *'16: Under a Dangerous Ceiling:' *'17: What the Waves Left Behind:' *'18: The Back Canyon: Excavate!:' *'19: Bubblaine Northern Reaches:' *'20: Wriggling on the Sandy Bottom:' *'21: Glass Palace Treasure Chest:' *'22: Treasure Trap Hidden in the Inlet:' *'23: Sea Gardening: Inlet Seed:' *'24: Sea Gardening: Canyon Seed:' *'25: Sea Gardening: Hot-Spring Seed:' *'26: Sea Gardening: Ocean Trench Seed:' *'27: Seaside Kingdom Timer Challenge 1:' *'28: Seaside Kingdom Timer Challenge 2:' *'29: Found on the Beach! Good Dog!:' *'30: Moon Shards in the Sea:' *'31: Taking Notes: Ocean Surface Dash:' Obtained by collecting all the notes near the beach house. *'32: Love by the Seaside:' Obtained by meeting with Goombette while controlling a Goomba Stack. *'33: Lighthouse Leaper:' Obtained by gliding from the top of the lighthouse with a captured Glydon to the central island and then talking to the local. *'34: Good Job, Captain Toad!:' Obtained by climbing up a steep summit and reaching Captain Toad, who has made base there. *'35: Ocean Quiz: Good!:' Obtained by answering all five questions from the Sphynx. *'36: Shopping in Bubblaine!:' Buy a moon from the coin shop. *'37: Beach Volleyball: Champ:' Obtained by scoring 15 points in the Beach Volleyball minigame. *'38: Beach Volleyball: Hero of the Beach!:' Obtained by scoring 100 points in the Beach Volleyball minigame. *'39: Looking Back in the Dark Waterway:' *'40: The Sphynx's Underwater Vault:' Obtained by answering the Sphynx's riddle and gaining access to his vault. *'41: A Rumble on the Seaside Floor:' Obtained by ground pounding a specific area in a secret room accessed via a Warp Pipe. *'42: A Relaxing Dance:' Obtained by using regional coins to purchase the Resort Hat and Outfit, equipping them, then going into the Beach House and dancing with the Bubblainians. *'43: Wading in the Cloud Sea:' Found at the end of a secret, foggy area accessed via a Rocket. *'44: Sunken Treasure in the Cloud Sea:' *'45: Fly Through the Narrow Valley:' *'46: Treasure Chest in the Narrow Valley:' *'47: Hurry and Stretch:' Obtained by using an Uproot to traverse across a secret area located under the Hot Spring Island. *'48: Stretch on the Side Path:' Obtained by using an Uproot to traverse across a side path in the "Hurry and Stretch" Moon area. *'49: Secret Path to Bubblaine!:' *'50: Found with Seaside Kingdom Art:' The picture containing the hint art can be found on a cliff near the Odyssey and a pipe. The hint art shows the word 'Keep' in white with a black background. To get the Moon, Mario has to travel back to the Metro Kingdom and ground pound above the first 'E' on the 'Keep Clear' road marks on the main road near where Mario enters the city. *'51: Seaside Kingdom Regular Cup:' *'52: Peach in the Seaside Kingdom:' After defeating Bowser, meet Peach at the top of the water fountain by jumping into one of the geysers. *'53: Above the Parasol: Catch!:' Located midair above the beach house on the west edge of the beach, near the volleyball court. *'54: What Shines Inside the Glass!:' Jump into a geyser to get into the large water vessel/container. Float to the bottom to grab a moon. *'55: A Fine Detail on the Glass!:' After grabbing #55, slide down the side of the glass to grab a moon resting on the handle. *'56: Underwater Highway West: Explore!:' *'57: Underwater Highway East: Explore!:' *'58: Rapid Ascent on Hot Spring Island:' A moon is floating above the hot springs. *'59: A Light Next to the Lighthouse:' *'60: The Tall Rock Shelf in the Deep Ocean:' *'61: At the Base of the Lighthouse:' *'62: Bird Traveling Over the Ocean:' *'63: Caught Hopping at Glass Palace!:' *'64: Seaside Kingdom Timer Challenge 3:' *'65: Taking Notes: Ocean-Bottom Maze:' *'66: Taking Notes in the Sea:' *'67: Seaside Kingdom Master Cup:' *'68: Aim! Poke!:' Use the poking nose to first free the ramp by blowing up the blocks, then shoot bombs off the ramp up to the cage until the door falls open. *'69: Poke! Roll!:' Use the poking nose to launch a bomb around the 180 degree wall behind the starting location and blow up the block, freeing a moon. *'70: The Spinning Maze: Search!:' Enter the chimney to reach the maze zone, underwater west of the west trench marker. Collect all 5 moon pieces for a moon to appear. *'71: The Spinning Maze: Open!:' In the same maze zone as 70, there is a hidden lower section. You can reach it by spinning the right rear turnstyle and falling through the opening. 1/4 of the turnstyle is missing the floor so you are able to fall through. *'72:' *'73:' *'74:' *'75:' *'76:' *'77:' Multi Moon Locations *'05: The Glass is Half Full!:' Obtained after defeating Mollusque-Lanceur. *'78:' Enemies * Gushens * Cheep Cheeps * Goombas (wearing pirate hats) * Chinchos * Komboos * Maw-Rays * Moonsnakes * Uproots * Micro Goombas * Spinies * Mollusque-Lanceur (boss) Gallery Cheep Cheep Mario.png Bubblaina.jpg Swimsuit Mario.jpg Female Bublainian.JPG|Bubblainian Lake Kingdom.jpeg fr:Pays de la Mer de:Küstenland (Super Mario Odyssey) Category:Locations in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Kingdoms Category:Coastal-themed